Gaurdians of a Dead Fantasy
by X Yue Hikari X
Summary: (NOTE: Please do not confuse with Cowboy Bebop, that has NOTHING to do with my story) Ed and Faye did not expect that at the end of the day they would be gaurding a world given to them by some god in a glass ball.
1. The Begining of the End

"Mom, Im home!" Ed yelled as he walked in the Front Door and kicked off his shoes on to the rack. He was reasonably slim and tall. He eyes were strangly silver and his hair seemed to not stay one color at all times but it was usually brown. "Mom?" he walked into the Family room, and then to the Kitchen, but she seemed to not be there. He washed his hands and grabbed some pudding from the fridge. He walked over to the counter and leaned on it. He heard the sound of paper and look under his elbows to see a post it stuck to him. "Huh? Whats this?" He said to him self as he put the pudding down, and grabbed the note.  
  
The note read -  
  
"Ed -  
  
I went out for a few hours.  
  
I should be back around dinner  
  
- Mom  
  
"Hmm, i guess im free to do what ever today." He grabbed his pudding and went up stairs to his room. "Hey Yue" he said to a small silver cat sleeping withsome plushies. He turned on the Television and his computer and sat down on his bed, eatting the remains of his pudding. He flipped through the channels a few time. "Nothings on..." he said with dissapointment. He changed out of his school uniform and sat down at his computer.   
  
"Lets see" he said as he checked his e-mail. "Damn it!" he screemed as he didnt get an e-mail long expected, and long overdue. He leaned back in his chair and dangled his head. Yue, the cat, woke up and started to leap up and attack his braids to a certian extent. Ed sighed and slighly yawned. "I wonder what that dream i had last night was all about" he thought.  
  
~Dream~  
  
A young girl with long purple hair whipping around her, floating over a lake in the middle of a forest playing a flute.  
  
He gets up, walks over to his window, and opens it. He crawls out onto a small deck as a gust of wind pours into his room. He looks around the front and down the street. "I wonder if anyone is - " he said and was suddenly interupted. "Hello up there!" the person said. "Huh?, OH! Hello Faye!", he had looked down to see a purple haired and green eyed girl standing at his front door. "Come on down here" she yelled to him as she put her hand over here eyes to block out the sun as she looked up at him. "The door is unlocked, how about you come up here?". Faye shruged and walked inside, took off her shoes and ran upstairs. "What are you doing in these parts my good friend?" Ed said as he crawled back into his room and closed the window. "I just came by to see if you wanted to go to the new mall that opened the other day. Its just a few blocks from the park" she said as she sat at his computer and started to play with Yue. "Yea, sure i'll go. I think there is a shortcut if we go through the woods".  
  
Ed grabbed his wallet, a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note.   
  
"Mom,  
  
Went to the mall with Faye,  
  
Be back later on.  
  
-Ed"  
  
"Okay im ready" he said to Faye as he read over the note and put it on his door. They went down stairs, put their shoes on and went outside. 


	2. The Crystal Spheres

Edward and Faye walked down a block or so from Ed's house to the park. When they reach the park and get to the playground they stop for a moment to figure which way into the woods they have to go. "Im not exactly sure, the mall is about stright from here, i mean, we dont have to end up at the front doors" Ed said kind of unsure. "Well, if it gets us there, i dont really care" Faye said as she slid down the kiddie slide. "Hmm... well theys go straight from here and see where we end up" Ed said as he jumped off the swing. The two headed straight into the woods hoping to cut off about 20 minutes off the other way.   
  
They walked for a good five minutes and it started to actually get dark. "Umm... is it me can you see its getting dark, and its only Three O'clock?" Faye said very confused. "Maybe its daylight savings, or the branches are getting thick... ?" Ed said as confused as Faye. They both shruged it off and continued to walk down a battered trail hoping to get to the other end soon. About 10 minutes later, it hit absoulte dark, they both looked around and couldnt see a crack of light. "Okay, maybe we should go back. This is starting to creep me out." Ed said paranoidly. Dispite the fact that he could'nt see Faye, he knew that she was probably glearing at im, or what she thought to be him, with a dull face. "But, you said we should almost be there, right?" she said kind of angered. "Yea, unless we turned, we should be there." Ed said trying to reassure her quickly. He sat down on a rock that he tripped over.   
  
There was a long pause for about 2 minutes, then Faye said softly "Do you hear that? What is that sound?". Ed heard it geting louder and louder. The song sounded very familiar to him, but he wasnt exactly sure where he heard it from. "Yea, it sounds like its comming from over there". He pointed to a direction but it wasnt seen. "Huh? Light!" Faye said happily. They both looked over to some bushes where there seemed to be light from behind them. They both crawled to them and peeked behind the bushes to see a fairly large lake, completely still. "Huh? There isnt a lake around here." Faye said. They looked a little further down the lake toward the center to see a girl, with long flowing purple hair, playing a flute. Ed's eyes widened "Tha... tha... thats my dream i had...." he said as he studdered over some words.   
  
The girls hair danced to her enchanting music. Ed and Faye stared and fell into a state of hypnosis. They could'nt move, speak or even breath. They were like statues of two teenagers on their hands and knee by a bush. The music slowly faded, but her hair still whipped around. She turned around to Faye and Ed, and in a soft voice which ecohed through their head, she said "Please, you are the only ones who can save me, you must save my people." At this point, they were able to move and breath again. She started to play a different song on her flute which was more upbeating then the first.   
  
Faye and Ed stood up, brushed themself off and walked closer to the girl. They were still amazed about the current event and could'nt even ask her what the hell is going on. As they got closer and the song played they realized to glowing spheres floated down to them from out of no where. They both put there hands out and cought them. The spheres were so cold, that they sent chills down their spines, but for some reason, the power inside warmed their bodies. Faye managed to get words out her mouth and ask "What are these?". Ed looked at her and shruged, then looked back and forth from the girl and the crystal spheres.   
  
Ed looked into the one he had. There was dark grey smoke in it, swirling around aimleslly. He looked over at Faye's, and instead of dark grey smoke, it was more of a cloud which seemed to be clearing up. the image inside of it gradually became easier to see. He and Faye stare into the Crystal Sphere that Faye got. It seemed to be a fairly sized island, with all different types of climates, from desert to mountains. The girls voice echoed in their head again "When you are ready, you will know. Dont be with one, with out the other". These scatchy clues start to annoy the both of them. "What's one with out the other?" Faye said impatianly. The girl did'nt respond. They Crystal Spheres started to glow, and there was a short pause for a moment. They started to hear a deep rumble comming from inside the earth, then they started to feel the rumble which quickly changed into what felt like an earthquake.   
  
"What in the world is going on?!" Ed yelled, then they found out. The Girl started to panic, she looked around franticlly, like she was looking for something. She flew higher up to see what she could see and then she saw it, right infront of her face, it blew up from the ground and made a fairly large wave spraying Faye and Ed. 


	3. A Girl in a Mirror

"What is That!?" Ed said as a large black cylinder with blue lighting strikes flashing shot up from the water. The girl flew backwards to dodge it. Another one blew up from behind her, once again, almost getting her. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!" Faye screamed as she started backing up and tripped over a tree root sticking up from the ground. Ed ran over and assisted her and they started to run. The Girl started flying in their direction to loose the black portals in the woods. She flew quickly, not taking long to catch up to Faye and Ed. She weaved in between trees as the black portals soon shot up from the ground in her path destroying everything it touched. The Girl turned around, stopped. She made a fist with her right hand, blew into one in of it and on the other end, several little glowing balls which floated away from her spreading across the forest. The black portals shot up at them, as if they thought it was her. She continued to fly once again catching up to Faye and Edward. "What is going on?" Ed said, completely out of breath. They saw a red barrier shoot up from the ground a few yards in from of them. They approched it quickly. The girl zoomed up to them, picked them up by the back of their shirts, and got them befre they were hit with the black portal.   
  
She Got them to the barrier and tossed them to the other side. They both passed out from exhaustion. The girl stopped at the very end of the barrier, and pulled out her flute. Ed craked open his eyes, and tapped Faye. She had been laying there with her eyes open. The Girl started to play a high pitched note that rattled Faye and Ed's ears. They both screamed in agony for it was the loudest thing they have ever heard. Faye cracked open her eyes to see her glowing. Then it stopped. The girl stopped playing the flute. They both uncovered their ears and looked to see the girl. A Deamon maybe 5 yards away from her arose from out of no where and held a large black mirror. Inside that mirror was a beam of black which shot right into the girl's heart. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open and her flute fell to the ground, out side the barrier. They black beam dragged her toward the deamon and her body was sucked into the mirror. You heard a menicing laugh comming from the large juganaunt deamon. Faye and Ed stared in shock and watched him start to walk away.   
  
  
  
There seemed to be a large crack in the portal, which they didnt realize from before. The Crack continued to crack, infact, the barrier seemed to cracking. "Ah!!,Will that thing be able to get us?" Ed said. Faye sat there, unresponsive. The barrier continued to crack and parts started to fall off. Then at that very moment, a large crack from the sky inside the barrier came down quickly and shot right into the ground. The forest on the other side of the barrier was cracking like glass and quickly. The deamon started to panic and called for a portal but it was two late. His body cracked inhalf and fell onto the ground. "What the heck?"  
  
From what it seems another forest was behind all the broken forest. Not long after that everything broke the barrier was gone. "It seems as if that was a different dimention and she broke it" Faye said softly. They both got up, brushed their selves off and walked toward the flute. Ed picked it up and they turned around. The two crystal spheres sat next to each other. There was a long moment of silence as they went and picked up the spheres. "I wonder what we have to do with these" Ed said as they walked back toward the park. "Im not sure, but well, today was to much for me to handle right now, im hoping this is just a dream" Faye said with a yawn and a strech. "Same here" Ed said as they reached the end of the forest/woods. "Well, call me later on tonight" Ed said as he started to walk in the direction of his house. "Okay" Faye said as she walked to other direction. The Trip on the way to Ed's house was a blur for him, he didnt remember almost getting hit by a car, but wasnt hit for some reason, the car just shut down, him getting home, or falling asleep on the floor in his room.   
  
Around 11:00pm, he woke up to the phone ring. "Hello?" he said wearily. "Moshi Moshi" Faye said. "Oh, hey there" He said.   
  
"Look at the Ball Sphere thing" She said.  
  
"Huh?" He looks around for it and finds it above his dresser. "What the?"  
  
The was floating, glowing purple, and spinning around.  
  
"Yea, umm what are we gonna do, our parents cant find these" Faye said.  
  
"I dont know" He said as he got up and approched it. He grabbed the fluteand started poking the Sphere with it. There was a muffled vaccume sound, like air was being release or sucked in.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as the fount Ed next to Faye in her room as she stood next to the sphere that was given to her.   
  
"What the..., how did i/you.." They both said very shocked. The two spheres changed colors as turned orange and started to get closer together. Faye and Ed stood back hoping something wouldnt fly out at them. The Two Spheres collided and there was a screaching sound of grinding glass. There was something that gradually appeared in the center of the two. A hole opened and started to drag them inside with a strong gust of wind comming from Faye's walls.   
  
"GEEZ!!" He said as his feet lifted off the ground and he held onto one of the bed post on Faye's bed.   
  
He looked back to see Faye practiclly sucked into the hole and her hands holding her desk for dear life. "FAYE!!" Ed let go in attempted to save her but the wind picked up and sucked him in, making it impossible for Faye to hold on any longer. 


End file.
